


our beginning

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [60]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Double Drabble, Essos, F/F, Falling In Love, Season/Series 03, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: She does not doubt Queen Daenerys’s nurturing heart.





	our beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by SMYGO4EVA: "Missandei/Daenerys; to find one's desiring." This is a good ship and definitely needs some more love. Thank you! And thank you guys for reading! Hope you like it!

 

 

*

She has not known Daenerys Targaryen since the beginning of her journey.

(Perhaps it's not long enough to truly know her.)

Missandei does, at the very least, know what she herself seeks. From a bazaar in lower, overly crowded streets of Meereen, she speaks with a Lyseni trader, obtaining a gift for her Queen's name-day.

"I could not remember the name of the instrument…"

"A _timbrel_ ," Daenerys says, gasping. She's a lovely vision in thick, soft cloth clinging to her upper body, to her curves and alabaster skin, blue as a summer's day. Missandei eyes the swell of Daenerys's bosom, tearing her gaze away when Daenerys adds, her words tinged with fascination, "Viserys spoke of them played by the minstrels of the court… it's _exactly_ as I imagined."

"I am very happy you like it, Your Grace," Missandei answers, politely sitting on the edge of Daenerys's silver-filigreed chaise when the other woman invites Missandei to join her. Her brown hands gather together in her lap.

One of Daenerys's hands clutches onto hers, squeezing with a _gentleness_ Missandei has not experienced since she was little.

"I am happy _you_ are here with me," Daenerys proclaims, her cheeks dimpling as she smiles.

*

 


End file.
